


Da Svidaniya

by SurroundedByDemons



Series: Night at the Museum: Ahkmenrah and Olga Nikolaevna [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Crying, Execution, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, Memories, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty, Russian Empire, Tears, Tragedy, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundedByDemons/pseuds/SurroundedByDemons
Summary: Someone at the Museum has someone to confide in; Teddy and Sacajawea, Larry and Rebecca, even Octavius and Jedediah. Ahkmenrah has no one, growing up believing he can only fall in love with royalty, like him. A new exhibit comes to the Museum and with it a forgotten Russian Princess, pushed back into the shadows of her famous younger sister and only remembered as a victim of the unforgivable Russian Revolution.





	1. Prologue

****

 

**Prologue**

* * *

  ** _The Ipatiev House, Yekaterinburg, Russia  
_****_17th July, 1918_ **

* * *

 

 

_'I am making a last attempt at writing a real letter - at least from here - although that qualification, I believe, is utterly superfluous. I do not think that I was fated at any time to write to anyone from anywhere. My voluntary confinement here is restricted less by time than by my earthly existence. In essence I am dead - dead for my children - dead for my work ... I am dead but not yet buried, or buried alive - whichever, the consequences are nearly identical ... The day before yesterday, as I was calmly reading ... I saw a reduced vision of my son Yuri's face, but dead, in a horizontal position, his eyes closed. Yesterday, at the same reading, I suddenly heard a word that sounded like Papulya. I nearly burst into sobs. Again - this is not a hallucination because the word was pronounced, the voice was similar, and I did not doubt for an instant that my daughter, who was supposed to be in Tobolsk, was talking to me ... I will probably never hear that voice so dear or feel that touch so dear with which my little children so spoiled me ... If faith without works is dead, then deeds can live without faith ... This vindicates my last decision ... when I unhesitatingly orphaned my own children in order to carry out my physician's duty to the end, as Abraham did not hesitate at God's demand to sacrifice his only son.'_

H pushed his glasses up his face with a sigh, bags under his eyes. _I should go to bed_ , he thought, preparing to leave his letter for the night when there was a knock on the door leading to the room. He stood up and walked over, barely opening one of the double doors to come face to face with a man who gave a nod. "Yakov Mikhailovich, a bit late to be up and awake, isn't it?" he said.

"I could say the same to you, Yevgeny Sergeyevich." he replied, his Russian accent thick. "There has been sounds of gunfire in the city, I have to ask you to wake everyone and come downstairs, you are all being evacuated." Eugene gave a nod and closed the door as he left.

He walked towards a set of double doors on the other side of the room to the right, and knocked on the door gently. Inside slept four women; cramped together in the small room with two small dogs laying on their owners beds. With a flick of her wrist, she threw her covers off and walked to the door, opening it an inch to show her face to their court doctor. " _Da?"_

"Tatiana Nikolaevna." Eugene whispered with a bow. "I apologise for waking you."

"No need, Yevgeny Sergeyevich." she smiled sadly. "I am, unfortunately, now a light sleeper." behind her another girl rose, covering her mouth to yawn as she blinked to get the tiredness out of her eyes, staring at her sister curiously.

"I have been asked to wake you all. There have been commotions in town, and they want to evacuate us." he told her. Tatiana nodded with a smile, thanking him before slowly closing the door.

"What's going on, Tatiana?" she asked, climbing out of bed as said-girl hurried past to knock on the other set of doors where their parents and little brother slept.

"Wake up Maria and Anastasia, Olga. They're moving us; commotions in the streets." Tatiana told her, stepping into her parents room and closing the door after herself. Olga moved to the bed belonging to one of her youngest sisters, tapping her shoulder to stir her. Maria groaned, opening her eyes slowly and then closing them again when she caught sight of her oldest sister.

"Maria!" she hissed. "You have to get up now!" she turned around, and instead of tapping, shaked the youngest girl awake. "Anastasia!" she woke up, groaning loudly and sat up, only to flop back down onto the bed. Olga huffed, slowly growing angry, but a hand on her shoulder calmed her down. "Get dressed, both of you."

The two oldest girls moved to get dressed as the youngest slowly rose from their beds like they were rising from the grave. The door opened and their mother stepped into the room as carefully as she could with her poor legs. "Rise and shine my girlies." she closed the door behind her, walking to her two eldest with a smile full of hope, one they hadn't seen in a while. "We are finally leaving this place."

Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia all dressed into identical outfits with their mothers help; white embroidered blouse, long black skirt, shoes, and underneath matching chemise shirts filled with jewels. The four pulled their hair into buns, grabbing pillows also filled with jewels, to cushion their ill mother and brother. The door opened for a third time and in walked their father, carrying their brother, both dressed in their officer uniforms.

Alexei smiled at them, patting his hat filled with a fat ruby on his head with a wink. "No need to blow our cover, Alexei." Anastasia teased her younger brother, "They could be watching, trying to find us crawling out of the windows that we can't even open or look out of." he couldn't help but chuckle, but anyone could hear the sadness in his laugh.

"Your Imperial Highness'?" Anna Demidova poked her head into the room. "They're becoming impatient." Nicholas gave a nod and began to leave the room carrying Alexei. Alexandra, using her eldest daughters arm for support, followed behind her with Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia in age order, the youngest holding her dog, Jemmy with Tatiana and Alexei's own dogs, Ortino and Joy waiting in the family's rooms. Doctor Botkin, Anna Demidova who held two pillows filled with jewels, Alexei Trupp, their footman and Ivan Kharitonov, their chef began to follow behind.

A few soldiers waited for them at the bottom of the stairs, where a stuffed teddy bear with her five cubs rested on them. Alexandra crossed herself, her girls following suite. The teddy bears being there made Olga shiver, she had a bad feeling that she couldn't explain, but her arm tightened around the pillow in her right arm with her left arm still supporting her mother.

"Well, we're going to get out of this place." Nicholas told them and began to ask questions to the guards, who only replied with short answers.

They stepped outside into the warm July night before being led back into the building by another door which led to the basement level. Olga glanced at Tatiana, who had the same confusion. There were no gunshots or any noise at all in the streets except for their breathing and footsteps, so why were they being led into a different room if there was no danger? The feeling in her stomach turned into recognisable dread.

The family and their entourage walked into the small room provided for them, and both Alexandra and Tatiana's faces twisted into ones of disgust as they looked around. Olga couldn't blame her; it was bare and dank, the yellow striped wallpaper peeling off the walls and mould growing in the corners of the room, and only one set of doors leading out of the room.

"We don't get any seats for my son and myself?" Alexandra asked two of the guards. Yakov Yurovsky gave a nod to them both and they went to grab two chairs, coming back in and placing the chairs onto the floor. She sat on one and Nicholas lowered Alexei into the other chair, standing next to him. Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia stuck a pillow each from their arms behind her. Doctor Botkin stood to Nichola's right, Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia stood behind Alexandra along with Alexei Trupp, Ivan Kharitonov and Anna Demidova.

They talked among themselves, with Alexandra whispering in English to her daughters, violating the guards rules to only talk Russian. Olga smiled reassuringly at her mother as she told them what they should do if they were separated permanently; get to safety, look after Alexei, and most importantly, look after each other. Alexandra gave her eldest child a knowing look of; _I can read right through you Olga Nikolaevna_. She looked away with a blush.

The doors reopened and Yakov walked in followed by eleven other guards, all holding guns. Alexandra stood with all the grace of an Empress, glaring right at them with fury. Tatiana looked like she wanted to slap him. "Please step forward, Nicholas Alexandrovich." he did, making eye contact with him as he unfolded a piece of paper in his hands and held it out in front of him.

"Considering your relatives are continuing their attacks on the Soviet Union, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you." he informed them. Olga froze, staring in shock. Nicholas gave one last look at his family before turning back around. _What? What?_

Yakov Yurovsky repeated word for word before, with no warming, pulling out his gun and firing at Nicholas, firing at his chest. He fell down as more bullets pierced his body as he hit the floor. Olga's mouth dropped open as her sisters began uttering words of shock and protest before every guard in the room turned on the others. Alexandra turned her head to look at her petrified children, mouth open to say something to them when a bullet hit her in the side of the head, coming out of the other end in a spray of blood and brains.

Olga pressed her pillow to her face to shield her eyes from the murder of her parents, and pulled it back. Her eyes caught sight of the blood on the fabric that she had pressed against her face, which was soaked with her mother's blood. She began to take deep breathes, feeling like she wanted to throw up, when she heard banging behind her. She turned her head to face the noise when she watched, unbelievably, as her little sister threw herself against the double doors as hard as possible.

There was smoke filing the room so only legs could be seen, and with a loud bang Maria fell to the floor, clutching her thigh. Olga turned back to face the guards only to see they had left, coughing. That gave her a minute to look at everyone who was on the floor; Maria was in the corner, tears streaming down her face, Nicholas, Alexandra, Alexei Trupp and Ivan Kharitonov were not moving, but Anna Demidova was laying on the floor breathing, telling Olga she had fainted. She shuddered and stumbled back into a corner of the room, breathing heavily.

Tatiana gripped onto her and screamed, sobbing in despair; _"Mama! Mama!"_. Olga choked on her sobs and shook with fear, arms over her head to protect herself. Anastasia was on the floor next to Maria, crying. Olga leaned her head back against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut as they came back in, hearing the moans and cries coming from the still living.

She heard another gunshot and a chair hit the floor, Alexei falling next to his father, groaning in pain. Another gunshot sounded and hit him in the air, flying through his skull, ending his suffering. Tatiana stood up on shaky legs, taking her hand and helping her up onto her own feet, both of them not hearing the footsteps coming quickly towards them.

She looked up and made eye contact with her sister, her best friend of twenty one years, when Tatiana's grip on her hand tightened hard, nearly crushing her fingers. Her dark blue eyes stared right at her as her whole body shivered and she dropped, the blood squirting out of the gunshot hole in the back of her head, covering Olga's face with another layer of blood and brains.

Her whole world crumbled around her as it slowed down; her eyes widened as big as they could ever become, her whole body shaking as she watched her body hit the ground. "Tatiana...?" she whispered, her voice filled with despair. She dropped onto her knees next to her sister's corpse, her hands trembling as she cupped her baby sisters pale face. "No-I...please...Tatiana-" she heard a gun load above her and she looked up, making eye contact with a drunk guard standing next to Yurovsky, who fired the bullet that killed her best friend.

He pointed the gun and fired, hitting her in the jaw and flying through her head, coming out the back of her skull. She dropped beside her sister, her thoughts running at a mile per hour, her eyes staring right at her little sisters who cowered in the corner as the same drunk guard stumbled towards them.

Maria shielded Anastasia as best as she could but the guard seemed not to care, grabbing Maria and suddenly sending the bayonet down, piercing her chest over and over, Maria fighting against him. The chemise shirt filled with jewels were protecting the girls from the bullets, so the guards found another solution.

She began to struggle less and went limp after he pulled out his gun and fired, hitting her in the head. Anastasia gasped and began to push herself away but the guard grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back as she shrieked, but the guard, Ermakov, pointed and fired, hitting her in the jaw and making her go limp. The whole family and entourage lay there, unmoving, quiet until a body stirred and she shot up.

"Thank God! God has saved me!" Anna cried. Every guard turned to her and descended; she screamed and cried, trying to protect herself with the pillow in her arms but it was taken out of her hands and she fell, the bayonets piercing her body over and over until she was still. Olga's brain hadn't shut down yet, so she watched the slaughter of her little siblings before everything went into total darkness.

Before her brain shut down fully, she heard the barks of a dog, yelping as a bayonet pierced him, and the screams of one of her little sisters and the moans and gurgles of another, who she identified as Maria and Anastasia before sounds of shouting filled the air and they fell silent, crushing sounds, indicating their faces were being bashed in with the rifle butts on the guns.

Then, Olga heard nothing but silence, and for the first time in her life she was alone.


	2. Hello

 

**Chapter 2**

* * *

  **89 Years Later**  
The Museum of National History, New York  
2007

* * *

 

  _'In 1991, the bodies of Tsar Nicholas II and his wife, Tsarina Alexandra along with three of their children were found and exhumed. Experts believe that the three bodies belong to Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria, with Russians believing that the body identified as 'Maria' by Americans is exactly Anastasia, the youngest Grand Duchess who rose to fame when a woman came forward called Anna Anderson claimed to be the missing Grand Duchess in the 1920s, but it was confirmed not to be her when her DNA was compared with living relatives._

_However, later this year, amateur archaeologists dug up the remains of a boy aged between 13-15 and a woman between 17-19 that they are identifying as the bodies of Tsarevich Alexei and Grand Duchess Maria. Both children were missing from the original grave and experts are examining the DNA and trying identify if the remains are indeed those of the last Romanov children. Now, the weather.'_

 

The sun was slowly lowering over the horizon, the visitors slowly leaving the Museum until it was empty, completely void of living beings. It's inhabitants, the exhibits, left all on one's own until the lone figure of a man entered the building, suited in a blue uniform and carrying some keys that he twirled in his hand, whistling. He grinned as the sun disappeared from the sky, leaving only the lights inside the Museum. "Hey, Rexy." he turned to look at the now animated dinosaur in front of him, wagging his tail, nudging the bone towards the Night Guard. He bent down and picked it up before quickly throwing it in a random direction, which he happily chased.

The other inhabitants of the Museum began to wake up and walk around, talking to one another or going about their business. "Lawrence, old boy!" Larry turned and saw two wax figures walking towards him, both holding hands.

"Teddy, Sacajawea." he greeted. "I would love to stay and chat, but we have a new arrival." he began walking out of the lobby, both of them following him to the new part of the Museum that had been closed off for the last seven months, being renovated and decorated.

"A new exhibit?" Teddy asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Sacajawea smiled, also seeming happy at the thought, and Larry grinned.

"Yep; but it's a surprise." he turned a corner and headed towards the room now open to the public.

"Larry!" he heard from behind him and he turned to see a tall tanned man heading their way, a crown sat perfectly on his head. His cape fluttered behind him as he hurried to catch up, smiling and showing pearly whites. How his teeth were so white after being dead for nearly 4,000 years confused Larry, but he didn't dwell on it so much. So many things had happened over the years he had worked there that nothing was impossible to him anymore.

Ahkmenrah hurried to catch up, his eyes locked on the display of affection in front of him between Sacajawea and Teddy, holding hands and giggling together. Although his face did not show it, his heart burned with envy. The love the two shared, even when they weren't real people, made him ache for that love from someone. Larry had Rebecca, the only human being other than Nicky, to know of the Museum's secret and, to the 'surprise' of everyone, Octavius and Jedediah had each other.

Ahkmenrah watched as the three pairs and every other resident of the Museum had at least someone, and he had no one. No one to hold and kiss every waking moment. He was raised to believe he could only marry royalty or high ranking women, and none of the Museum's inhabitants were either or they already had someone. He prayed one day that the Gods would give him someone to spend the rest of his time with.

"Ahk! Come on!" Ahkmenrah caught up and the four friends walked into the new room together, looking around, the first thing they came across was a canvas. Larry turned his head to the side as he took in the picture; seven people sat for the picture, a man, four women and a boy staring into the camera. The man was wearing a suit, the colour not being able to be shown as the whole photo was in black and white; but he had a moustache and a small beard with balding hair. His eyes seemed kind, and his hands were clapped together on his lap.

Beside him was a woman, his wife it seemed, leaning on the armrest that came with her chair, her chin in her hand, staring into the camera with a soft expression, lips pursed. She was decorated with jewellery, and wore what seemed to be a white dress from the photo. On top of her hair was a crown, telling Larry that she, and what appeared to be her family, were royalty.

Around their parents were four girls; sisters, two siting on either side of the man and woman and the other two standing behind them. They weren't smiling, just like their parents, but no one smiled for photos in those days in case of double exposure. The only one in the photo who was attempting a smile was one of the girls standing, and even then you had to squint to see the corners of her lips. They looked sweet, especially the one sitting to the left next to her mother, whose eyes screamed to you that she was an angel sent from Heaven.

The boy at their feet was not smiling, but his mouth open and he was staring out of the frame with a childlike wonder. He was wearing what seemed like a sailor suit instead of a uniform, which confused Larry but he didn't voice his opinion as the others were talking in the photo. "My word..." Teddy whispered.

"What's wrong? Do you know these people?" Ahkmenrah asked, not tearing his eyes away from the canvas.

"Do I _know_ these people? Not personally, my boy, but these people, especially those girls, were famous in my time." Teddy looked around the room once again. "We are standing in a room honouring the last Imperial Family of Russia; the Romanovs."

Ahkmenrah looked around the room for a second time. A new exhibit about a former royal family, just like him? Well, his family, but he, a royal, was standing in the room honouring a royal-no,  _Imperial_ -family that ruled over their own country like he did with Egypt? He wondered what had happened to make them fall of their pedestal of importance, maybe he would ask Teddy later.

"He is Tsar Nicholas II, and the woman next to him," said-President moved his finger to point at the woman, "is his wife Tsarina Alexandra, and their children. The oldest," he pointed to the girl who was leaning against the chair her father was sitting in, head tilted to the side. "Grand Duchesses Olga," he then pointed at the girl next to her, who was trying to smile, "Tatiana," he then moved his finger to the girl with the kind eyes, "Maria," then to the girl sitting in the chair to the right, "Anastasia and their son and heir, Tsarevich Alexei." he pointed to the boy before pulling his hand away.

"McPhee told me they had one of their bodies, a part of the deal between the Americans, British and the Russians." Larry said. "I don't know who it is, though."

They turned to look down the room towards the coffin resting against the wall surrounded by rope. "Well, my boy, let's go find out."

* * *

It was dark. She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering as they began to adjust to their new conditions. There were walls surrounding her, keeping her trapped in whatever prison she was in. She shakily lifted one of her arms and placed her hand onto the wood above her, trying to gently push it open. Nothing.

 _"Zdravstvuĭ?"_ she called, her voice hoarse from the lack of speaking. _"Zdravstvuĭ?"_ No reply. Just silence answered in return. Her breathing began to speed up, and her eyes darted around her prison, gasping. _"Zdravstvuĭ!_ Tatiana! Tatiana, are you there? Maria! Anastasia, please! Please, answer me, any of you! Please - Alexei, Alexei! Tell me you are there! Tatiana!"

She then heard, what sounded like an eternity later after scratching at the wood above her, talking coming from in front of her but far away. She was now shaking in fright, her eyes wide in fear. _"Privet!"_ she cried. _"Privet!"_ Maybe, she thought after no answer, that they couldn't understand her? She listened hard, her ears picking up the soft murmurs of English words like 'and' and 'their'. "Hello!" she shouted as loud as she could, her voice muffled. "Please help me!"

The murmurs stopped and loud footsteps, people running, began to grow closer. "Hello?" a man called. "Hello? Can you hear me?" she nearly shouted with joy; someone was there, to free her from whatever place she was in.

"Yes, yes, I can hear you! Please, let me out!" she called. She heard frantic shouts, and then the lid of the box began to move.

It had been Sacajawea who had heard the muffled calls, and had alerted the others. Once they had noticed it was coming from the coffin they had been slowly walking too they all began to sprint towards it, pushing the rope out of the way and surrounding the coffin. Larry was the one who replied, and the feminine voice in the box confirmed that the shouting had definitely come from there.

"Teddy, Ahk, get ready to lift the lid off once I've unlocked it." Larry got to work pulling the metal hooks off that attached the lid to the rest of the coffin. Sacajawea watched from a distance as at the count of three, the two men pushed the lid off and looked inside. There, laying in the coffin, was the shaking body of a woman. "Sacajawea." Larry gestured the woman to come closer. She did, and peered into the box, immediately taking the girl's hand.

"Sit up, there's no need to be scared now." the woman did, still shaking, and the four took her in. She was wearing a long white dress that was not from the current time, probably the early 1900s, with shoes on her feet. Her golden blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back, reaching her knees, and her big blue eyes were staring at them in fear before it disappeared and was replaced with wonder as she stared right at Teddy, her eyes large.

"Oh my...Theodore Roosevelt." she stood up and with help from Sacajawea climbed out of the coffin on unsteady feet to curtsy in front of the wax figure of the President. "It's an honour to meet you."

"It seems you know who Teddy is." the girl looked at Larry. "I'm Larry Daley, night guard." he held out his arm, and she, confused, shook it slowly like she had no idea what he was doing then turned away from him.

"I'm Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States." he bowed and took her hand, kissing the back of it gently. "And this is my lovely companion, Sacajawea." she smiled and then looked at the other woman, who curtsied, following Teddy's example.

"And I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the land that was once my fathers." Ahkmenrah nodded his head in her direction, also indirectly insulting her without knowing.

"I am Her Imperial Highness the Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna of All the Russias." she informed them. "It is an honour to meet you all."

"The eldest daughter of Tsar Nicholas II." Teddy said but then looked at Sacajawea and Ahkmenrah. "She's royalty, a Princess if you will." he whispered. Both of them looked surprised, Ahkmenrah even glad and Larry looked confused. "You were meant to bow and kiss her hand, Lawrence, as it was a hundred years ago. Which is probably why she isn't talking to you." Teddy whispered to him.

"No, no, it's quite all right. I mean," she took Larry in, surprised. "Your outfit and-what's this?" she reached forward and took the flashlight from his belt, looking at it in wonder. She pressed down on the switch and nearly jumped when she turned on the flashlight. "Oh my!" she giggled then noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her. She blushed and handed it back, wringing her hands together before looking down, in thought before walking around the room, looking around. She stopped abruptly in front of the canvas portraying her and her family.

Ahkmenrah walked to stand next to her. "Are you all right?" she had gone pale, her whole body stiff. He placed a hand on her shoulder but the contact made her break away.

"Tatiana..." she rushed to the door, running out of the room. Ahkmenrah stared after her for a few second before running after her, followed by Larry, Sacajawea and Teddy. "Tatiana!" she shouted, ignoring the statues and figures walking past.

"Maria!" she kept running, shouting her sister's name. "Anastasia!" she stopped when she ran into the lobby, twirling in a circle desperately searching, ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone in the room. "Alexei!"

"Your Imperial Highness!" The four ran to her as she collapsed onto her knees, her face in her hands. Teddy dropped to his own knees and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Larry and Ahkmenrah stepped back and watched as him and Sacajawea comforted the sobbing Grand Duchess.

"Hey, Gigantor!" Larry looked at the reception desk and saw Jedediah and Octavius watching the scene. "What's going on?" Larry walked towards them and crouched.

"A new exhibit; she's emotional, this whole thing is new to her so we should give her some space to process what's going on." Ahkmenrah listened then ran out of the room and towards his tomb, grabbing the tablet from the wall and rushing back to the lobby, walking towards Olga who was still crying into her hands. He sat down next to her, making Teddy move back.

"This tablet is the reason why everything around you has come to life." Olga looked up, tear tracks down both of her cheeks. "The reason why everyone, statues and wax figures, are suddenly breathing. The reason why you and me are now walking around like our deaths didn't happen, but we can't go out during the day, if we do we turn to dust. Only at night does the tablet work." she tilted her head up higher to make eye contact with him, and that's when he noticed the scar under her jaw.

He gulped, but didn't say anything. He held out the tablet out for her, which she took, staring in fascination. "But, I've missed so much..." Sacajawea decided then to step in.

"We can teach you what you've missed; all of us." Olga thought for a minute then a gleam appeared in her eyes, she stood up slowly, Ahkmenrah following her.

"Can you all teach me about your lives as well?" she asked timidly. "I would love to learn about every single one of you." she seemed excited by the idea, holding the tablet tighter to her chest. If you knew anything about Olga, she loved to read and learn, especially about past centuries and civilisations. Sacajawea smiled.

"Of course."

Olga beamed.

 

 

 _Zdravstvuĭ =_ Hello (formal)

 _Privet_ = Hello (informal)


	3. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah learns basic Russian, Olga meets Nick and Larry learns never to eavesdrop on a daughter of the Tsar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeby rightfully corrected me in the comments of the first chapter; I spelt the title wrong, and in the poster too ;). So I'm going to incorporate it into the story. The title was meant to be like that I swear! :D

 

* * *

   _Chapter 3_

* * *

 

"You have settled in nicely." Sacajawea changed the subject of conversation as she walked beside Olga the Friday after she had joined the Museum. She looked up.

"Yes, I suppose I have." at first she had been frightened at the thought of being in a relatively unknown country, in a city she had never stepped foot in before, surrounded by exhibits of people from various points in time without the comfort of her family who were _somewhere_. She grew more relaxed as the days passed, learning things from the inhabitants of the Museum.

She jumped from exhibit to exhibit, soaking up much information as she could; Sacajawea taught her about her Native America, Teddy teaching her about 1918 after her murder (as he had died in January of the following year he couldn't tell her much about 1919), Ahkmenrah taught her about Ancient Egypt and contributed on helping her understand the Hunnish language during her lessons with Attila who taught her about how he had conquered most of Europe before he died. Jedidah and Octavius both ran their lessons at the same time which made Olga confused but they were able to do it smoothly. Larry was left with teaching her about the rest of the 20th Century and the beginning of the 21st, which was her least favourite considering the events throughout the nearly 100 years she had missed made her terribly upset.

"That's good; we don't want you, or anyone else who comes to the Museum, to feel uncomfortable." she smiled at the younger girl, which she returned. Olga hadn't been lying; the hospitality given to her by the inhabitants of the Museum had been kind and generous, she had felt alone without her family close to her. Sacajawea had helped her get used to her new life which consisted of staying in her coffin all day until night fell, where she will be let out to do whatever she pleased inside the Museum for the rest of the night until dawn, where she will have to go back to her coffin and start the cycle all over again.

The Native American made her relaxed; a fellow woman who didn't place her on a pedestal, like many of the exhibits did because of her title. Many of them, like Octavius and Teddy, still called her 'Your Imperial Highness' even though she had told them that 'Olga Nikolaevna' would do. Ahkmenrah understood where she had been coming from and called her by what she wished, and Jedidah and Larry did the same, although with different names for her. Larry called her 'Olly' which confused her (where had he got that nickname from?) and Jed just called her 'Giantess' for her tall structure compared to his own. "So, who are you going to next?"

"Ahkmenrah has asked for me to meet him tonight, he wants to me something, something for me to do for him."

"A favour?"  Olga furrowed her brows at her suggestion.

"It didn't sound like a favour." Ahkmenrah hadn't given her the details of what he asked her for, he only said 'May I see you tonight for something?' and she had accepted, curiosity peaked but only after scolding him for interrupting the conversation she had been having with Jedidah and Octavius. "A request, possibly?"

"Maybe." Sacajawea smiled as they stepped into the main lobby. It had became a habit for her to walk to Olga's room when she was able to move, help her out of the coffin and the two of them to walk together to the lobby so Sacajawea could meet up with Teddy and Olga could walk about and meet everyone she hadn't met the night before. Now, instead, as Sacajawea left her side, Olga looked around for the Pharaoh until her eyes fell on Ahkmenrah, talking to Attila.

"Ahkmenrah!" she called, hurrying forward but making sure to not step on any of Octavius and Jedidah's men as she made her way to him. "Ahkmenrah! I apologise for interrupting, but you needed something?"

"Olga Nikolaevna!" it had became a custom to call her by her first name and patronymic, as she had requested. It was formal, she said, and that everyone she knew-family, household servants and friends-had called her that. It made her feel more like home, but she didn't admit that to anyone. Olga had become more reserved since her awakening. "Yes, I have something to ask. A request."

It seemed she had been correct. "Of course, what do you need?" she asked. Attila went off to go back to his clan with a quick wave from Olga, who felt a flash of guilt she had completely ignored the friendly ruler. He didn't seem to be one to mind, and if he tried to tell her she wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying without Ahkmenrah's help anyway.

"How many languages do you know?" said-Pharaoh asked.

She blinked in surprise at his question; she wasn't expecting him to ask something like that. Were they going to have a language-off or something of that sort? As Pharaoh he should know all languages, right? "Well...English, Russian, French and a little German. Why?"

He grinned. "As Pharaoh, I should know all the languages of my subjects-" yet again she had been correct. "-So that's why I would like to ask you if you could teach me how to spell and speak Russian?" her look of surprise-the raised eyebrow and the small 'o' her mouth formed-made him smile. ' _That's so adorable',_ he thought, ' _wait, what?'_

She noticed his face grow red and her shocked expression changed into interest. What had made him blush so severely? Was his sick? She didn't know they could even get sick! What if she caught it? Would she have to shave her hair _again?_ It had been all right back in 1917 when she came down with the measles (and pleurisy) as Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia and Alexei had to have their heads shaved as well but without anyone doing it with her? It made her feel uneasy. The medicine used after she had recovered had made her hair fall out so did the medicine of today do the same thing?

"Ahkmenrah, are you well?" obvious concern for him and her poor golden hair-' _how wicked of her to think only about herself!'_ she thought-was laced in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the blush deepening, no matter how hard he tried to stop it from happening. In front of him Olga went straight into nurse mode, her teachings from working as a Red Cross nurse back during WWI coming into play.

"Your cheeks have grown red; I fear you may have caught a fever." she lifted her hand up to touch his forehead, the back of her delicate fingers pressing against the skin. He stood perfectly still, staring at the look of concentration on her face; eyes squinted, nose scrunched up, mouth set in a thin line. "I don't feel any burning."

"Olga Nikolaevna, I assure you I am fine." he placed his hands up in surrender, but she still insisted on checking him further for any infections that could have caused such a reaction. She cared very much about his well-being, as her friend, which showed her caring nature that had been written so much in history books.

"Have you fallen and injured yourself lately?-"

"Please, Ol-" he tried to interject.

She was having none of it. "It could get infected, don't you know?"

"Yes, I know-"

"We need to clean any wounds that could allow dirt into your bloodstream-" he took her hand in both of his own, clasping it firmly.

"Olga." his stern tone made her fall quiet, and so did other exhibits around them. "I am fine." she opened her mouth to say something but he quietened her immediately. "Unless it is about my Russian lessons, then I don't want to hear anything more about any fever or infection." she kept her face neutral, although she wanted to protest.

He _could_ be ill, but then again the tablet could be keeping him-both of them-healthy. She noticed the hard glare on his face and she felt a prickle of anger shoot up her spine; he was talking to a Grand Duchess, not some commoner. At the thought of that word she felt guilt, she shouldn't be calling people with no title like hers that word, it was demeaning. But still! However, he was a Pharaoh, a King, an Emperor, so he outranked her.

"Where do you want us to host your lessons?" she finally asked.

"Anywhere. The stairs could do, so we can sit?" he suggested. The stairs leading to the second floor was a good idea, so they could stay in the lobby with everyone else and have their lessons comfortably.

"Very well, the stairs it is!" the two walked together towards the stone and sat next to one another, both of them gracefully a possible; Ahkmenrah with a swish of his cape and Olga with a twirl of her skirt. 

"So, shall we begin?" he asked. She nodded and launched into an explanation of the basics of speaking Russian and writing the Cyrillic words down accurately, Ahkmenrah listening intensively, hanging on to every word she said. H was N, Г was G, ectera. "How would you spell my name?" he inquired.

"Well, I'll need paper and a pen for that." she replied with a smile. "I'm sure there is a pen somewhere."

Ahkmenrah stood. "I'll go ask Larry." he rushed down the stairs and hurried to the Night Guard who was at the reception desk, on the phone with someone. "Larry!"

"One minute, Nicky." he pulled the phone away from his ear. "What, Ahk?"

"Do you have a pen?" he asked. Larry didn't think to ask when he picked up the pen and thrust it into his hands before turning back to the conversation at hand. Ahkmenrah muttered a quick 'thank you' and nearly ran back to Olga, who was waiting patiently in the place he had left her. "Here."

She took the pen from him with a quick 'Spasiba' which he interpreted to mean 'thank you' in Russian. He took his seat as she pulled off the lid and slowly began to write on the clean stone stairs, which left him shocked but amused.

'АХКМЕНРАХ' was written in capital letters on the marble, clearly visible as it was written in black ink. He had watched carefully, noticing the flicks in certain words and in her wrist as she wrote his name. "And mine-"

She wrote "Ольга'' underneath his name, the words nearly touching, and looked up at him with a smile. The two stared at each other in silence, the only noise being the voices of other exhibits around them. He noticed, as he stared, that her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, much more lighter and prettier than his, frankly, dull green although when he had been alive many women had commented on the 'beautiful' irises he possessed, but that was probably because everyone had brown eyes in Egypt with a lucky few having green or blue or because he was a Prince and they were expected to compliment him. It was either both or one of them.

"Larry is going to freak out when he finds this." was the only thing he could say.

"If he finds this." she countered, grinning mischievously. He chuckled then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small boy standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at them-or rather him-with a smirk on his face. Olga, noticing his attention elsewhere, turned her head to look at what had caught his eye and her own widened in surprise.

"Nicky!" he stood. "How nice it is to see you again!"

"Ahk, who is this?" he asked. The Pharaoh pulled himself away from her side to walk down the stairs towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other gesturing towards Olga who had now stood up.

"Nicky, this is our new friend; the Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova of All the Russias." she made her way down them, smiling kindly at the boy which he returned. "Olga Nikolaevna, this is our friend and Larry's son, Nick Daley."

"Hello there." she stood on the step above him, forcing him to stare up. "Larry has mentioned you to me before; any friend-or son-of Larry is a friend of mine. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nick."

"Same, your Highness." Olga didn't have the heart to correct him of his mistake, as it was a trivial thing, so she just moved to stand in front of him rather than above him.

"Larry has told me you are researching my family for your History class, correct?" at his nod she continued. "Then let us go sit down comfortably somewhere so you can take notes." she placed an arm on his shoulder and began to lead him away but not without stopping to look back at the Pharaoh. "Oh, and Ahkmenrah? To say 'goodbye' you say 'Do Svidaniya'."

"Da svidanya?" he replied. A peal of giggles rang out and she just shook her head and led Larry off with a quick glance back at Ahkmenrah, a smile still on her face. He smiled, watching her go, talking to Nicky all the while.

"Ahkmenrah?" he turned at the mention of his name to see Teddy with Sacajawea riding behind him on his horse. "Are you all right, my boy?" his voice was laced with concern and dare he say-amusement-while Sacajawea just stared, her mouth forming a knowing smile as she stared at him.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, Teddy."

"Attracted to a certain someone, hmm?" this time he gave him a tooth-filled grin.

"Not attraction, my friend." he scoffed. "I have known her for nearly a week now; not enough time for attraction to form between us, just a strong, growing friendship is all."

"Fondness maybe the word you're looking before." Sacajawea spoke up. Ahkmenrah looked at her; she was right, he was fond of the Grand Duchess, that was for certain, like every single other person in this Museum that fell for her charms but attraction? 

She was beautiful he could give her that; she had said a few day ago-not to him, but to Sacajawea he just so happened to be in earshot-that her sisters Tatiana and Maria were more appealing with their exotic and Russian looks-but she did admit that she was pretty herself, however he would concur if he had the nerve to tell her how beautiful she actually was. She was witty, intelligent, in her own way as some things she had a childish view of, like the words she used when she spoke English to everyone. She didn't use English words that adults would use in their everyday conversations, rather the one of a small child. It could be to do with her tight upbringing, but he couldn't come to conclusions without asking her himself.

"Ahk?" Teddy's voice yet again made him pull himself out his thoughts and to pay attention to the wax figure, who was giving him a knowing look.

"Fondness." Sacajawea repeated. Ahkmenrah smiled.

"Yes, fondness is the word." Teddy gave him a nod of farewell and trotted off, leaving him standing alone by the stairs.

* * *

The only place 'comfortable' for the two were at the reception desk in the middle of the lobby.

Olga had taken a seat next to Nicky, waiting patiently as he brought a pen and notebook out of his school bag, ready to learn. She sat for over two hours answering questions about her family; how her Papa would allow them to smoke cigarettes given to them by him-they considered them as treats-but only Olga herself and Anastasia did, Tatiana and Maria hadn't touched one.

How her Mama's dog, Eira, would terrorise all by nipping at their ankles under the table and run about, barking and yipping until it grew annoying for them to be in the same room with their mother when she had her dog about, but she adored the little terror no matter what other people said. 'Other people' meant her husband, daughters and her ladies in waiting. She also told Nick about her Mama's singing, either so off-putting or distractedly good, that her Papa would have to leave the room.

Tatiana and the sensitivity she hardly showed to cameras and the Russian people. When they were younger, their governess Margaretta Eager was looking after them during an cinematography exhibition for the children and some friends. One picture showed two little girls playing in a garden, each with a table before her covered with toys. One, the youngest, was refusing to give a toy lamb to her older sister who had grabbed at it that the girl picked up a spoon and beat her sister with it until she relinquished the toy and burst into tears. Tatiana had cried at the cruel way the older had treated the younger, but Olga remained quiet until after the exhibition, had simply said "I can't think that we saw the whole of that picture." Her governess had told her that she hoped the end of it was that the naughty big sister was well punished, adding that she thought they had seen quite enough as she had no wish to see anything more of such a naughty girl. Olga then said, "I am sure that the lamb belonged at first to the big sister, and she was kind and lent it to her sister; then she wanted it back, and the little sister would not give it up, so she had to beat her."

Maria was 'The Amicable Angel', the good child, so much in fact that Olga and Tatiana called her 'the step-sister' and excluded her from their games until one day, when they yet again told Maria that she might be the footman outside of their makeshift house, but that she should stay outside. She suddenly dashed across the room, rushed into the house, dealt each sister a slap in the face, and ran into the next room, coming back dressed in a doll's cloak and hat, and with her hands full of small toys. 'I won't be a footman, I'll be the kind, good aunt, who brings presents,' she said. She then distributed her gifts, kissed her "nieces," and sat down. The two of them had looked shamefacedly from one to the other, and then Tatiana said, 'We were too cruel to poor little Marie, and she really couldn't help beating us.' They had learned their lesson and from that moment on respected her rights in the family.

The youngest daughter, Anastasia, had been the prankster; Olga, looking back on the misdeeds of her sister, believed it could have been because she craved attention or she felt she was being excluded from the family as Tatiana was their Mama's favourite, Olga their Papa's, and Alexei the sickly Heir. She climbed trees, stood on tables and refused to get down, and even in her younger years would scratch and hit her playmates that weren't Olga, Tatiana and Maria. One day, when they were playing out in the snow, she had placed a little stone into a snowball she had made and threw it at Tatiana nearby, which hit her in the head and knocked her to the ground, stunning her. Anastasia had been so guilty that she nearly hurt her sister that she had cried most bitterly, and was sent back into the Palace and wasn't allowed out for several weeks.

Alexei, 'Baby' as he was called in the family, was the bravest boy she had ever met for suffering through such an illness while smiling. Once Olga had written to a friend about his overactive imagination. He had been insisting that the pond of water outside was not shallow, and he _could_ sail little toy boats on it which his eldest sister denied the possibility of. Until the next day, when Alexei pushed her in-no matter how much he insisted she fell in-and discovered that there was, frankly, enough water for them to swim in let alone stand upright. Unfortunately Olga could not swim and had to be helped out before she panicked even further, which was a laugh to other members of the family, her not so much.

She in the middle of telling Nicky about the time she, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia had snuck into their Papa's office while at the Crimea. Her Papa was very protective of his privacy and kept the door locked, but he had forgotten too on that day and they simply couldn't resist. They had looked about, fascinated, when they heard their Mama shouting for them, growing closer and more urgent. In alarm and fear of being caught they panicked, until Maria suggested for them to escape through the window, and for the three girls to lower her down. They began to do so when their Mama had walked in and from the surprise of being caught, dropped Maria. Luckily the room wasn't so high up and she had landed in some shrubbery and only received bruises, but they had been grounded for several weeks, not allowed out of the Palace as punishment.

So engrossed by her story was she, that she hadn't noticed Larry standing there all that time. "Oh!" she jumped up in alarm. "Larry, It's rude to eavesdrop on people!" she scolded quickly after getting over her initial shock. Nicky closed his notebook and began packing away once he realised the time, and that all the lights were slowly turning off one by one.

"Dawn is in twenty minutes; you should really be heading back to your coffin now." Olga first looked up at the clock in surprise-was it really 5:40?-before realising Larry had not apologised for his misdoing.

"Larry!" she gasped again in shock. "You have not apologised for eavesdropping on our conversation. What kind of example are you setting for your son? You should be apologising first!"

The Night Guard stared at her. Did she really want him to apologise? From the look on her face, waiting patiently for his apology and tapping her foot showed she was being deadly serious. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he looked to see Sacajawea, who, like every night would assist Olga into her coffin to close the top for her before hurrying back to her display.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping." he said. Olga gave a small huff, hopefully meaning 'that will do' before crossing her arms and marching off. Sacajawea shook her head, a small noise that resembled a laugh sounding from the back of her throat before following the Grand Duchess.

"Goodnight Nick and sweet dreams. Goodnight Larry, see you tomorrow." Olga called with a wave of her hand, not even looking back. Nick moved to stand next to his father, watching the two woman disappear around a corner.

"You heard her Dad; what example are you setting for me?" he laughed. Larry rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, let's get you home." he placed his hand on his back and led him out of the Museum.

 


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olga experiences what kind of power the tablet holds in a negative way; Ahkmenrah is there to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, check out my new Ahkmenrah/Olga story, 'Milaya Moya', set in a Alternative Historical Universe during 1920.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Olga hated being trapped in her coffin.

She had only been consciously aware since the first day of living in the Museum, so she didn't remember what it felt like to be in the ground for eighty years, but it sure felt nothing like what she was experiencing.

Before her body-or more like her remains-were discovered she floated about in eternal bliss which seemed more like ten minutes rather than eight decades. When the effects of the tablet began to set in she began to dream as visitors flocked about her exhibit and her coffin, it's only protection against their hands being the red barrier surrounding the wooden box.

Her dreams kept her going through the adjustments she had to make to her life; from Palace, to Mansion, to Museum was overwhelming for her. Her mind gave her an escape, to a time where life was much simpler. Where she would spend her summers on the balcony of their Palace in the Crimea, the walks in Alexander Park, the peaceful moments of clarity she spent in the library of the Alexander Palace surrounded by books. But then there were days where she had to experience her death all over again.

She would wake up to Tatiana talking to someone at the door, turning to wake up their parents to notify them that they should be getting up as they were being taken to a safer place because of reports of gunfire in the city.

Olga wanted to scream at her that wasn't happening and they were going to be murdered shortly so they should be getting out of the house by any means possible, but nothing of the sort came out of her mouth, instead only the words 'What's going on, Tatiana?'.

The need to save her family was too great; but whenever she tried to tell them either something else came out or she kept silent, helping her Mama down the stairs leading to the basement. She felt her face react to everything that was said until they came in, guns drawn, ready to fire.

She watched her Papa fall to the ground, limp as a rag doll, and listened to the gasps of shock and protest as their executioners slowly turned their guns on them and began to fire.

The bullets shooting through her Mama's head, making her fall gracefully to the floor.

Alexei falling out of his chair, trying to get out of their line of fire.

Maria banging on the double doors leading to what she assumed was the storage room.

Anastasia backed in the corner, covering her face in fright.

Tatiana screaming for their Mama as she backed away from the bodies now laying peacefully on the floor.

The difference between a memory and a dream was that she wasn't screaming; no sound was coming from her mouth, she just stood there, watching them shoot at them, but not being successful on killing them all.

The other difference between the two was that she was not glowing when the inevitable happened. Gold light burst from her fingertips, her eyes and every piece of skin, her mouth whenever she opened it to let out a noise that never came; it made her shine like a beacon.

Maria hit the floor, clutching her leg as blood oozed out of the bullet hole, and Anastasia crawled towards her to offer comfort and consoling. Tatiana slid down the wall, tears streaming down her thin face, leaving wet trails as dust from the walls covered her cheeks. Olga kept on standing, standing in all her bright glory as the bullets whizzed past her and hit the wall.

When it finally stopped she dropped to the floor, feeling Tatiana's arms wrap around her. She couldn't go through this again, not again but when she tried to escape this horrific nightmare, it kept pulling her tighter into its hold. "No-no, please-"

They came back in, malice and hatred burning in their eyes when they noticed that the Romanov children, the offspring of the man that brought his dynasty to an end, were still living and breathing.

She watched as they sent their bayonets in the air, piercing her little brother's stomach over and over, blood squirting out to stain his uniform and the steel of their weapons before giving him mercy by sending a bullet through his head, killing him instantly.

She braced herself as they headed towards them. She didn't feel Tatiana's hand grabbing her own and helping her up to stand on her feet. She swivelled her head around to look at her as the gun was pressed against her head and fired, sending it out through the other end and covering both of their faces in blood and brain.

When, finally, the gun was turned on her she didn't feel a thing, even when she fell to lay next to her sister. They headed for Maria and Anastasia next, taking them both down with one gunshot each to the head.

She laid there, praying for this horror to end, when she noticed that her dream began to change. Yurosky-the horrible man!-looked back at the carnage, and his eyes landed on her; she stared, eyes narrowed in untamed rage, as he noticed what had occurred.

"How-?"

"That bitch is still alive!" Ermakov, the drunkard, noticed and began storming back towards her. He fired two more shots into her head but it seemed like the yellow light flowing from her kept the bullets from penetrating her, as she felt no blood or pain coursing through her.

In desperation, they and the rest of the men hired to assassinate them, gathered around to slash, stab and shoot at her body but no damage was caused to her as she laid there, taking the abuse, praying that her suffering would end. They stopped, staring at her in awe, before Ermakov smirked down at her, beginning to chuckle.

Her eyes widened-she struck out, the adrenaline and fear radiating through her, hearing a huge bang and then a crash as something hit the floor.

She pushed herself up onto her feet, trying to escape her confinements, tripping and falling onto the tiles that decorated the ground of her room, the coffin falling off the slab of stone it had been laying on.

She began to pull herself up, stumbling away only to fall back onto the floor. It would be another ten minutes before the rest of the inhabitants of the Museum were awakened as the magic of the tablet travelled from one floor to the next.

The only inhabitants of the underground level were her and Ahkmenrah, being the most priceless of the exhibits. So if she was awake now, then that must mean he was also awake and heading up to the ground floor. His room was closer to the stairs while hers was further back, but the noise of the coffin lid hitting the floor must have alerted him to investigate.

"Olga Nikolaevna? Are you all right?"

* * *

Ahkmenrah prided himself on being a kind ruler and friend to all who were lucky to befriend him. So when he heard the mistaken sound of something hitting the floor with a loud crash coming from the Romanov exhibit, he swiftly pivoted on his heels and turned back the way he came, heading past the Ancient Egypt exhibit and down the hall to the room at the end.

He walked through the doorway, "Olga Nikolaevna? Are you all right?" his eyes widened when he caught sight of the turned over coffin and only a few feet away laid the container's occupant, who was now pushing herself up onto her feet, using the pillar for support, her entire body shaking. He began to walk towards her. "Olga Nikolaevna?"

"G-Get away!" she pushed herself away from the pillar and staggered backwards. He rushed forward and caught her before she fell to the floor again, dropping to his knees with her still in his arms. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, struggling against his grip.

Ahkmenrah couldn't explain what was going on; she was spitting like some sort of wild cat, desperately trying to escape his hold. "Olga! It's Ahkmenrah!" his name didn't even phrase her, she kept trying to fight against him, trying to get him to let her go of her, but his strong arms kept her pinned to his chest and his built physique took the brunt of her fists hammering against him.

"Get. Off!" her hand flew through the air, knocking off his crown and it fell, clattering to the floor. He stared down at her, a bit shocked that she had tried to slap him, but he quickly snapped out of it as he made eye contact with her.

Her eyes were wide open, pupils huge, nearly engulfing the light blue of her irises. It took him a few seconds to realise she had no idea what she was doing, in the throws of a nightmare she was trying her best to escape.

He heard someone-most likely Sacajawea-calling their names before she stopped and her footsteps wandered off as fast as she could.

"Olga!" he took her by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Olga! Wake up! It's me, Ahkmenrah! Olga!"

"No!" she howled, using her fists and feet to fight against him. Seeing the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around her and laid down on the floor, stroking her hair which had fallen out of it's bun that she kept pinned up with clips. Because she needed her head shaved before her murder, her hair reached just above her elbows, beginning to grow again with help from the power of the tablet.

"Shh, it's all right. It's just a nightmare; you're safe. You're in the Museum, with Larry, Teddy, Octavius, Jedediah, Sacajawea, Attila, Dexter, even Rexy." he whispered into her ear as her struggling continued. "With me. You're with me, I'm here."

He brushed strands of her hair out from in front of her sweating, consorted face. For a split second it looked like she was giving birth, but this was an entirely different situation and they weren't together having a child. He didn't understand where that though had come from but he liked it.

"I know how you feel; some nights I dream of my family, the memories I have of my childhood and my reign; I experienced them centuries ago, before you were even born. Then I dream of my murder. You may not know this but I was assassinated as well; but I assume it's not like how you were brought down. My own brother, filled with jealously, murdered me. I don't think it's quite the same but it's something. I don't know how you were killed, but I assure you, you don't have to go through that again as long as you're near the tablet. I won't let that happen; I promise."

He didn't even noticed she had stopped struggling until he heard "Ahkmenrah?" being whispered next to him. Her voice at that moment of time was music to his ears. He pulled his face away from her and looked down at her, her pupils had shrunk back down to its normal size so her light blue irises were more clear than before.

"Olga! Are you all right?" he asked, scanning her face for any signs of the lingering nightmare. She smiled.

"I'm...all right, thank you." she looked down. He then noticed that he was still holding her close to his body, and he let go, pushing himself off the floor, taking her hands and helping her up.

"Ahk!" they turned to look at the entrance of the room where Larry, Teddy and Sacajawea were. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Olga Nikolaevna just had a nightmare, that's all."

"A nightmare? But you're both dead." Larry said. Ahkmenrah smiled, reassuringly.

"Just because we are dead doesn't mean we're not alive when we are influenced by the tablet. During the day we dream; our...clocks have switched." he was trying to explain it so he could understand, and it luckily worked as Larry nodded.

"Olga Nikolaevna, are you all right?" Larry switched his attention onto her. She composed herself long enough to smile at him.

"I'm all right, Larry. You could have gotten here faster though; Lord knows Ahkmenrah needed some help pinning me down, well, not like he needs it." Ahkmenrah couldn't help but smirk, glancing at Larry and then back at Olga, pride running through him at her words. 

"Okay...well, we're see you around." with one last glance back at them he left. Teddy tipped his hat in their direction, an obvious smirk on his face, and walked away, followed by Sacajawea leaving Ahkmenrah and Olga alone.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"I'm fine!" he raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't believe her; she was too calm...like she had heard what he had been thinking, her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, which left him surprised she wasn't feeling any pain as his jewelled clothing pressed into her skin but she didn't seem to care, crying softly.

He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could, as she was so small compared to him, so his arms just wrapped around her shoulders and neck. He laid his head atop of her head, his face buried into the bun that was falling out of its confinements.

"It's all right. I'm-I'm so sorry, Olga." for the first time since his awakening, he began to feel doubt for the tablet and the power it possessed. He held her close in the silent room, the sound of her sobs being the only thing he could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out Milaya Moya!


	5. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah comes to term with his feelings to Olga and with the help of the entire Museum confesses his love to the Grand Duchess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only this chapter and another (M-Rated) to go before Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian begins, with the original script as the base for it as it features more Ahkmenrah than the original. Like, why didn't they not have him in the entire film considering it's about his brother?! I have a link to the script, honestly it would have been much better with him in it.

* * *

  _Chapter 5_

* * *

 "All Grand Duchesses had their own colour which they wore when they came of age. My grandmother, the Dowager Empress had deep cerise-purplish red, like cherries-and the Empress, my mother, had an intense rose pink. Her favourite colour, mauve, was a colour for mourning, along with black and grey, so it would make sense it was not used for her gowns. However, it doesn't mean the Grand Duchesses in question had to always wear this colour, but rather that no one else was permitted to use that particular shade."

Olga told the assembled crowd; Nicky, Sacajawea, Jedediah, Octavius, Rexy, the Amish exhibits, and Attila and his Huns. She had even sat close enough so the Easter Island head could hear everything, to his delight.

"What about yours?" Nick asked, pen and notepad in hand, leaning forward eagerly. Ahkmenrah walked from a distance, smiling to himself as he watched sheer joy cover Olga's face. 

"Mine? It was a pale pink, I wore my first gown at my 16th birthday Ball which celebrated my first step into society at Livadia Palace, our summer home in the Crimea. My sisters were too young to wear theirs, so they were all dressed identical to each other, to Tatiana's chagrin." she began to describe the Ball in full detail to her audience, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice whispered into his ear and he turned his head to see Teddy, smiling in his direction.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" he began but a laugh from the wax figure stopped him from finishing his sentence. He was nearly bent over from laughing so hard, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, my boy!" he clapped his shoulder so hard Ahkmenrah nearly stumbled forward. "You are in love with Olga Nikolaevna!"

"Shh!" he tried to clap his hand over the President's mouth as he looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear. "Yes, I mean, maybe."

"Maybe? You are absolutely smitten for the girl!" he stopped laughing at the look of desperation on the Pharoah's face. "I apologise, my boy, for embarrassing you so. Now tell me, why do you not see that you are in love with our Grand Duchess?"

"We've only known each other for two, nearly three, months." he replied. "Barely enough time for anything to start between us." 

"Nonsense!" Teddy looked offended at the notion, "My lady and I did not speak to one other for years; we couldn't, there was a glass window separating us. It was only until Larry broke it did we finally speak to each other."

"Really? I never knew." the two of them went silent. Neither of them could forget the events of the past when Larry freed Ahkmenrah from his coffin, where Teddy believed that Ahkmenrah was something to be locked up and feared and the man spent years chained in his coffin each night and day. It was the reason why he suffered from severe claustrophobia.

"I should apologise now before I forget; I am sorry for how we all used to treat you." Ahkmenrah smiled at him, but then noticed how close Teddy was to crying.

He had forgiven them long ago; it wasn't their fault they had been told lies that they couldn't prove otherwise. They had been so kind to him since he was freed that he had forgiven them almost instantly.

"It's fine." he said. "Really."

Teddy looked like he was going to speak but decided against it, instead saying; "Now, all we have to do is find the perfect way for you to confess your love to the beautiful Princess, hmm?"

"I guess." he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. 

"No guessing!" he stroked his moustache with the hand that wasn't holding the handle of his sword. "Leave it all up to me, my boy!" with a cheerful 'hurrah!' he marched off to begin planning the best way for Ahkmenrah to confess his love, leaving the Pharaoh behind.

He shook his head after him, smiling before turning to watch Olga again, only to find her eyes on him. He smiled and threw her a little wave, which she returned.

He had been surprised Teddy had been able to keep Olga from finding out his plan but also involve the entire Museum. Three days after their little talk, he had found out Sacajawea was sent to keep Olga away from the main hall. It was that moment Teddy took the time to tell him what his plan was, and how he was going to tell Olga his feelings towards her.

"You want me to do what?" he took that moment to escape as Larry and Nick tried to stop him. He would have been able to get past them and run to the safety of his sarcophagus if it wasn't for the giant T-Rex now in his way. "Okay, I'll stay." he put his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"Atta boy!" for the second time in three days Teddy clapped him on the back.

A shrill squawk from one of the Ostriches made everyone's hushed whispers of excitements die down. "She's coming! Everyone hide!" Larry called to the assembled exhibits and immediately they began rushing through the side entrances to the other rooms. Ahkmenrah would have followed them if it wasn't for Teddy holding him back.

"No, not you." with a shove Ahkmenrah staggered backwards into the middle of the room as the lights turned off except for two on the ceiling that illuminated the floor.

"Tell me why I can't take this off?" Olga's voice on the second floor was heard through the silence.

"I want to show everyone how beautiful you look!" Sacajawea replied. "I hope it resembles the dress you described to us a few days ago."

"It looks so similar I'm surprised it isn't the real one! Someone was paying attention." Ahkmenrah felt his hands begin to get all clammy as they came closer and closer to the stairs.

"Oh! I've just remembered I need to go and see Larry. I'll meet you down there!" footsteps fled into the distance as the Native American woman walked off, leaving Olga to descend the steps herself.

"Why is it so dark in here? What's going on?" she began to question as she walked down the stairs, stopping on the landing to look at the entirety of the room.

Candles were littered about, including resting on the steps leading down to the ground floor, all which were lit. Decor hang from the walls; paintings of Olga's family and drapes with the The Imperial Arms of the House of Romanov stitched into the cloth by some of the exhibits that had the ability to do so.

"Ahkmenrah?" he looked at her and his eyes widened.

Her white dress had now been replaced by a pale pink dress that brushed against the floor, just barely showing her the flat shoes that she usually wore. Her golden blonde hair, which was usually in a chignon, was now braided then twirled into the hairstyle she adorned so much.

"Olga, I-" his whole face turned red. He was certain that out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure press the 'Play' button on a stereo and someone else motioning for him to step forward and be a man just as the music turned on, filling the room. Stepping towards the stairs he bowed, placing one hand against his stomach and the other stretched out towards her. "Would you like to dance?"

She looked at him in surprise before descending the stairs and taking his hand. "I would love to."

He helped her down the last set of stairs and led her to the center of the room, and that's when he realised he hadn't waltz in a long time. How was he supposed to dance and then confess his love to her if he couldn't remember the dance like they (or Teddy) planned?

At his hesitation Olga placed their hands in their necessary positions, his left hand on her waist and his right holding her left hand with her right hand on his shoulder. With a smile he began to lead them around the room, her dress and his cape swishing around their feet.

He kept eye contact with her as she laughed, and he was sure that out of the corner of his eye he saw some of the exhibits, including Larry, Dexter, Nick, Teddy and Sacajawea watching from the doorway, peeking their heads into the room.

With a grin he twirled her before bringing her back to his chest. He took the chance to notice how blue her eyes were up close; they were more of a greyish blue, he noted, not the dark blue he thought they were.

When he focused back on their surroundings, their noses were nearly touching, and before he could pull away-he was in her personal space, and she was in his-their lips connected by their own accord.

He felt her freeze and his blood ran cold. Did she not see their relationship like that? A friendship more than-he nearly jumped when she kissed back, and his hands shot up to hold her face gently.

They had stopped dancing at this point, instead focusing on softly kissing one another. Both of their eyes were closed, so they didn't see any of the other exhibits slowly walk into the room until a loud 'Ye-hah!' was yelled by Jed. They both pulled away, Olga's face red with embarrassment and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Olga, I am deeply and utterly in love with you." he said.

_Although we've only known each other for three months._

Before she could reply Dexter threw himself onto his back, climbing onto her shoulder. She gasped in fright but once she realised who it was she relaxed and smiled t the chimp.

"Ahkmenrah, I am deeply and utterly in love with you. Although we've only known each other for three months." he felt his cheeks turn red as he realised he had said his last thought out loud, making some of the exhibits gathered around them laugh.

"Okay, okay. The show's over.. I expect everyone-except you two-to help prepare the room before the Museum opens tomorrow." Larry said, doing his job, or the job that was not actually his legal occupation. Many of them groaned but all of them went about cleaning up after the little Ball for two.

"That's my boy!" Teddy stepped forward and slapped the Pharaoh on the back for the third time. "I knew you could do it!"

"I'm so happy for both of you." Sacajawea smiled, taking the time to hug Olga who returned the gesture.

Ahkmenrah took Olga's hand, gaining her attention and making her pull away from the Native American. He smiled and squeezed her hand, making her blush and smile.

* * *

_5 Months Later_

Olga was stunned; "I can't believe Larry was able to find the perfect hiding space for all these dresses." she said from behind a pillar in the Imperial Russia exhibit. Ahkmenrah was sat on the stairs leading up to her coffin, waiting for her to change.

"The Amish exhibit made a lot of them for you; you're their muse, my flower, as you rightfully should be." the muffled giggle he heard made him smile.

it was music to his ears, as his-girlfriend, as it is used as the modern term for lover-was usually very restraint in showing any affection, although she was trying. Her upbringing in the early 20th century was very different from his own life 4,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt and even the present day.

"Ahk! I'm pretty sure Sacajawea or even little Dexter would be a great muse for anyone." she replied and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. She always did that; mention the positive attributes of someone else when she got a bit embarrassed over the fact she was indeed a beauty, regardless of what other people thought.

"I don't know if you're insulting our dear friend or not." he chuckled.

"Of course not!" she called as she stepped out from behind the pillar. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

As it was close to winter, and the interior of the Museum was becoming slightly more cold, she had went for a velvet purple dress with fur trimmed on the sleeves and end of the dress. She was still wearing her flat shoes, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun on her head. He always thought about what she would look like if she let her hair down for once.

He stood and walked towards her, taking and rubbing the back of her head gently with his thumb. "You look stunning. The Gods did justice when they created you." she giggled and shoved him a little, making him laugh.

He loved making her blush.

"Oh, Ahk!" she took his offered arm, linking them together as they began to walk out of the Imperial Russia exhibit. "I've told you to stop doing that, I know you do it on purpose."

"I like complimenting you, Olenka." he replied, smiling at her. She smiled back as they walked to the reception to meet with Larry, who had something to tell the entire Museum. Olga's curiosity was peaked, always wondering what it could be about, but Ahkmenrah knew that from the distant look in the Night Guard's eyes whenever he looked at him that it wasn't good.

But Larry also helped him plan his night with Olga after the announcement, a night that would (hopefully) be special, considering they had talked about their views of their courtship influenced by their time and the Modern Era's views.

In Ancient Egypt, although sex before marriage was highly looked down upon, most of the population still did it, a majority of them being from a higher class rather than a lower one. Ahkmenrah didn't mention that times he had also slept with a few women, but Olga knew just from the look on his face that he did. 

Olga had told him that in her time that the higher class women-or more importantly, royals and nobles, and herself-did not have sex before marriage unless they were shunned by the community. Men, however, were allowed to indulge until marriage where they would stay loyal to their wife unless they took on a mistress, which most did.

In modern society, however, you could have sex before marriage after a certain age. The people of the 21st century didn't overly mind, unless you slept with someone they were with, then they minded quite a bit. Olga would have waited for marriage, but as they were both dead, the actual process of 'marriage' was impossible for them.

So when she approached Ahkmenrah one night and told him she would like to move to the second stage of their relationship, he had been surprised, and willing after he made sure she wanted to. He wanted their first time together to be perfect, so he asked her to wait until he was ready, and she agreed.

Now was that night, and he was a little excited. Larry had found a bed from the French Revolution in the basement where most of the artefacts not shown to the public are kept, and with a little preparation made it seem as romantic as it could get. 

"There's Teddy and Sacajawea." Olga pointed them out and they walked towards them, greeting them with smiles before standing to face Larry who was at the top of the stairs. All the exhibits in the room looked at him, and he looked back at them sadly.

"Thank you for joining me today; I have some news." he sighed. "This will be my last night here at the Museum." Nearly everyone gasped, some began to whisper between themselves until it was chaos, shouting and yelling. "I know, I know, not what you all want to hear but...I think it's time to move on from here, especially since I've opened up my own business. This will be my last night."

"If you're leaving, then who will be the new Night Guard?" the gold statue of Columbus asked and for once, Larry had no answer.

"I don't know. I don't think they're actually hiring a new one."

"Why not?" this time it was Olga who asked.

"Money reasons, I think, and that McPhee has plans for the Museum. I-I don't know, but what I do know is that it was an honour to meet and know you guys. Teddy, you helped me on my first day and if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be standing here right now." although his face expressed sadness, the tone of his voice was genuine. "So tonight, I want to say goodbye to everyone and enjoy ourselves until sunrise. Okay?"

Ahkmenrah and Olga looked at each other sadly as Larry asked if anyone wanted to play soccer, which many exhibits including the Pharaoh, got involved with as Olga sat back and watched, cheering for the team her lover was on and kissing his cheek whenever he scored a goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I mentioned the Amish exhibit because I forgot the other exhibits is just...wow.


	6. Poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists and all the people who contributed with their own AUs.

**Because I want to do a Modern AU with Ahk and Olga, I thought it could be up to you to choose what you want me to write. So what kind of AU do you want to see? Comment and choose!:**

'i was unaware that there was an organised zombie crawl going on and i didn’t realize you were in a costume and i screamed in your face because i truly thought i was facing a zombie invasion’ AU. Because Olga would totally freak the fuck out and punch Ahkmenrah in the face accidentally. Tatiana would try and apologise. Maria would try flirting with him. Anastasia would think the zombie crawl is cool and joins in, rubbing dirt on her face and ruining her rather expensive Gucci dress. Tatiana isn't pleased. Ahkmenrah is curious about the four Romanov sisters, especially the eldest who is now scolding her youngest sister in a mixture of English, Russian and French.

'i could swear you keep looking at me, hang on are you drawing me' AU. This could be either of them, most mostly Olga drawing Ahkmenrah.

3) 'as part of an installation you’re doing you stand in the main hall dressed in white from head to toe with a sign inviting people to draw on you, so i leave my number on your back and you actually call' AU. Olga needs a boyfriend bad, a fellow international student from Egypt writes his number on her back, she calls, they become phone-pals. 'What if he's an old man with two extra arms and no teeth?-...Oh no you're cute'.

4) ‘i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ AU. Olga is a sloppy drunk who was kicked out of nursing school because she may or may not have had a nervous breakdown and trashed an entire closet before throwing up. Her roommate and sister Tatiana is also a practising nurse and has excelled at it. Poor older sister Olga is sad. In walks University student and aspiring Egyptologist, Ahkmenrah, who is not only cute but sweet and oh no she's in love.

5) 'I’m in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me? Wait you’ve read that book? let’s have an in depth conversation about it.' AU. Olga was 5'3 in real life while her younger sisters Tatiana and Maria were both 5'9. Olga cannot reach high places, neither can Anastasia, which is why they have a step ladder. She doesn't know if bringing your own step ladder is allowed, but maybe she can ask this ridiculously tall man to get it for her.

6) 'You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious' AU. I don't know how to explain how they met but whatever it's LOVE.

7) 'I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friends’s new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am)' AU. Larry crushes on Olga, or Tatiana crushes on Ahkmenrah. She has her light blue eyes and oh it's you fuck you Larry!

8) 'We keep reincarnating as people who speak different languages and it’s kind of pissing me off because I can never initially confirm if it’s you but at least I keep learning a bunch of cool new languages each lifetime' AU. I'll believe this is the reason Ahk speaks Hun.

9) 'i’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck' AU. Olga isn't killing people, but Alexei has haemophilia and keeps getting hurt and Olga keeps getting blood on herself when cleaning up after they take him to the hospital and god does it get tiring.

10) 'this stranger on the street corner looks like they’re severely unprepared for this cold weather, here, take my scarf, i was planning on donating it to goodwill anyways’ AU. Ahkmenrah does a good deed. Olga is Russian and can run through New York City in a snowstorm naked and not be effected. She won't do it, but Ahkmenrah wouldn't mind seeing that.

**11) One of these:**

We hate each other but we both have a mutual friend so we have to put up with each other AU  
  
You spoil all the things I’m into and it’s really pissing me off AU  
  
So I have to spend the night at my longtime rival’s house, everything will totally be fine because their parents are there (or not) AU  
  
Just got caught under the mistletoe with my arch-nemesis and now everything is slow changing between us AU  
  
You come to the restaurant I work at and choose me as your waiter(ess) every time just to annoy me and I can’t do anything in retribution or I’ll get fired AU  
  
I spilled my lunch on this person one time and now they hate me AU  
  
'You’re the Gantu to my Stitch' AU. (This made me laugh so much).

12) ‘we’re two thirds of the threesome we had last night and we’re walking awkwardly out of the last persons’s apartment together’ AU. Olga has stress to get out of her system, Ahkmenrah was tipsy and ended up in bed with his friend and this beautiful Russian chick.

13) ‘I've had a really awful day so i started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car i’m so sorry’ AU. Olga is blamed for basically everything;

 **NSFW based because why not:**  
  
14) “i’m a rockstar and you’re a fan who snuck in and do you maybe wanna help me ‘blow off some steam’ back stage because ur A) really hot and B) pretty  _obviously_ willing“ AU.  
  
15) “seven minutes in heaven with my longtime crush but we get locked in for hours bc our friends forgot about us” AU.

16) “got locked in a walk-in refrigerator/freezer and now we gotta keep warm  _somehow_ ” AU.  
  
17) 'you’re really invested in your tv show/book/etc and i don’t think you understand how much your absentminded petting is getting to me but like hell am i gonna ask you to stop“ AU.

18) “this is an sos from a helpless virgin (who doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore) to you, the most virile person i know. please teach me how all this works” AU.  
  
19) “i thought you were literally the most innocent thing to ever exist but then you awkwardly ask me to teach you how to bang like a pro and holy hell what the fuck but now i’m really,  _really_ turned on” AU.  
  
20) “i get that it’s hotter than satans asshole out here but if you remove any more clothing i won’t be responsible for my actions-wait. why are you  _smirking_ at me?” AU.  
  
21) “i chickened out of sex ages ago and you haven’t brought it up since but now i really want it, but i’m terrible at communication, so let me just strip shirtless/model lingerie for you until you snap” AU.  
  
22) “we were forced to hide in this very cramped space (from friends/authority figures/people trying to kill us) and this is a very awkward position to be stuck in with someone you’re avoiding because they’re too attractive for you to deal with” AU.  
  
23) “normally we duke it out to vent our frustrations but this time someone initiated a kiss in the middle of the fight and suddenly we’re fucking against the nearest flat surface” AU.  
  
24) 'when i asked you to put sunscreen/lotion on my back that’s all i wanted you to do, but your hands are like  _magic_ and they have my full permission to wander” AU.

**And some more:**

25) “i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” AU. Because Ahkmenrah is ripped!

26) 'stood up by your date so someone just sits down and pretends they’re your date so that people stop throwing you pitying looks and it ends up being a great date' AU. Who the fuck stood Olga up don't worry Ahkmenrah is there to save the day.

28) the OTP are friends who get their fortunes told and are told that they are destined lovers who will soon be brought together by fate. Cue shenanigans that seem to suggest the prophecy is right.

29) 'two people are connected and if one gets hurt or touched, the other feels it'

30) 'soulmates au where no one hears music until they fall in love'

31) 'cat stealing underwear and socks from a neighbour'. Olga had a cat in real life.

32) 'where one person is actually famous and sets up a dating account with their real picture and the other sees it and is like, oh dude you are not fooling anyone with that picture and when they actually meet the other is pissed because DUDE YOU’RE THAT FAMOUS PERSON and the other is like, yeah, i mean, i thought you knew… '

 

**Choose and one will be chosen by the end of the week!**


	8. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhibits move to the Archives, and get the shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that this chapter is titled 8 rather then 7. It's because I'm working on writing good smut for 7 and really need some kind of help with it because my brain has turned to mush. But it's a filter chapter so it's not really necessary to the story.

* * *

_Chapter 7  
Five Months Later_

* * *

 

"Larry?" Olga looked amazed as the former Night Guard of the Museum stood in the middle of the room full with boxes, surrounded by exhibits who he was handing to souvenir's to. He looked up and smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Olga!" she walked towards him and into his arms, returning the gesture. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's been so long!" she pulled away and smiled albeit sadly. "You must have heard that nearly everyone is leaving for Washington."

Larry smiled but then paused; "Wait, you're not going?"

"I'm to valuable to the Museum, so I'll be staying here. However, I did hear that they were sending another Russian exhibit here to share my room so I'm a little excited for that, but..."

"Have you and Ahkmenrah talked to each other about this?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips as he regarded the Grand Duchess.

They had, and it hadn't ended that well. When they had first heard of it, they believed they would stay here as priceless exhibits, but when she found out that the Smithsonian was going to display an Egyptian exhibit with Ahkmenrah and the tablet, leaving her behind in the Museum she hadn't been as effected as he had been.

She had gotten used to crushes leaving for war during the mid 1910s, but he hadn't and was pretty upset as her reaction to the news. For the last two weeks they hadn't spoken a single word to each other, out of his anger and her stubbornness which had caused tension around the Museum.

Now she was starting to regret not trying to speak to him.

"No," she finally replied, sadly, "and I'm not happy about it."

"Go and talk to him now, while I go and say hello to the others." he stepped back and patted her shoulders with both hands before pushing her gently into Ahkmenrah's direction, where he was standing talking quietly to Attila.

She took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Hi Attila, Ahkmenrah."

Attila grunted and then looked between them before stepping slowly away as they both watched him. When he was far away enough she turned back to look at him and opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her before she could; "Don't call me that."

"Pardon?" she asked. He gave her a sad look.

"Please don't go back to calling me Ahkmenrah." she let out a noise and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. His arms wrapped her waist tightly which then moved to right underneath her ass as he lifted her into the air, burying his own face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted." she whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry I ignored you." they both looked at one another before kissing each other deeply, Olga's hands went to cup his face gently, slowly sliding his crown off his head and it clattering to the floor, showing short brown hair with some strands sticking in odd angles.

They pulled apart, both of their lips plump from the kissing. "I don't want you to leave." she whispered as he slowly placed her down onto her feet.

"I don't want to leave." he replied and smiled as sadly as before, and then their tender moment was broken by Jedidiah.

"We're going to the Archives!" everyone around them cheered, and Olga smiled sheepishly.

"You have to admit, it seems fun." she whispered before they took each others hand and walked towards the gathered group.

"So you're...all okay with that?" Larry asked.

"Of course, we're okay!" Octavius spoke. "Except for Ahk, but only because he and Olly are leavin' each other behind." Ahkmenrah squeezed her hand reassuringly as Octavius continued, "It's an honour, Larry! They don't just select anyone. We've been hand picked!"

"This is the last frontier, Flapjack! We got to stake our own claim. No more prying eyes, no more children with their sticky pokey fingers. Why do I even have to explain this to you, Gigantor? We're talkin' about the Federal Archives. It's like a resort for displays!" Jed turned to the other exhibits. "When I say "AR!" you say "CHIVES!" Ready? Ar-?"

"-Chives!"

"-Ar!"

"-Chives!"

The only ones not chanting were Larry, Teddy, and Olga who would have joined in if she was actually going. Former Night Guard and wax figure made eye contact, and the Grand Duchess noticed, raising an eyebrow.

Before she even knew it, she was heading back to her exhibit room at a slow pace after saying goodbye to everyone with Teddy. She sighed and glanced at the now passing Egyptian room that once housed Ahkmenrah, which now stood empty, void of sarcophagus and tablet. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she wiped them away before coming to an abrupt stop, arms now wrapped around herself, her body beginning to shake.

She had to go with him.

With that she swiftly turned and ran back down the hallway and up the stairs. "Larry! Larry!"

She ran as fast as she could into the main hall holding her dress up a little, where, thankfully, the former Night Guard was just about to close the box containing the minuscule displays. "Olga? What's wrong?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I need to go with them!" she came to a stop in front of him.

"What? You can't." he said. Jedidiah and Octavius poked their heads up from the still open crate.

"Larry, please! The Museum won't even notice I'm gone!" she clapped her hands together, pleading with them. Larry sighed and before he could speak Jed did;

"She's right, Gigantor. They won't even notice her gone, she's not even on display her coffin is." Larry glanced at him and then back at her, and she widened her eyes, looking hopeful.

"Where will you put yourself during the day?" he questioned. Good point, Olga thought, before it finally came to her.

"My remains are just a few bones, unlike Ahk's who mummified. I can share his sarcophagus." she offered. "But right now I can share one of the bigger crates with Sacajawea."

He sighed. "If it'll make you happy. Fine, come on."

She followed him happily to the crate containing the wax figure which he opened. Sacajawea blinked up at them, confused. "Larry, Olga, what-?"

"Olga is coming with you, so do you mind moving over?" Larry asked. She nodded and moved a little so Olga could climb in with a little boost considering she was so small, only 5'3. "Wait-!"

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"If your remains are just bones, what will happen if they are thrown around the box during your move?" a good question, with a simple explanation.

"Are they still in the box?"

"Most likely."

"Then I'll be fine." she grinned and he sighed yet again, gave a nod and helped her into the box. "I'll see you in a few weeks then?"

"Absolutely. Get settled first, and enjoy yourself. Both of you." both women smiled and waved goodbye as the crate was sealed yet again.

"I can't wait to surprise Ahk." was the last thing Olga said before dawn rose over New York.

The next time she woke, they were in the truck carrying them towards the Archives. She spent the next few hours whispering to Sacajawea who was next to her before finally, the crate was being opened and the lid was slid off, landing on the floor along with the others and streaming a small orange light into the crate. "Sacajawea-" Ahkmenrah froze, staring into the box. "Olga?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Surprise."

The Native American wax figure stepped out first with Ahk's help and the minute she was out, the Pharaoh picked up Olga and carried her out of the crate. "I-you-you came." he placed her on the floor and he picked up the tablet, tucking it under his arm.

"I couldn't just say goodbye to you so quickly." she whispered and the two stood in the middle of the red cargo carrier, staring at each other, and the occupants watched as they leaned into one another-

The cargo carrier's door began to pry open. Everyone turned their heads towards it, watching silently, until a voice was heard from the other side. "Put your backs into it! Listen to your King!"

"Another King...?" Sacajawea whispered and everyone looked at Ahkmenrah, who was stood frozen, staring at the cargo door, his face pale.

"Everyone get back." he commanded in a low voice. Olga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahkmenrah, what's wrong?" at the use of his full name he turned his head to look at her, and for the first time since they met she saw genuine fear in his eyes. "Do you know him?"

"That's...my brother." everyones reactions were genuinely the same but before anyone could speak a spear poked through the small opening in the door straight at the Grand Duchess. "Olga!" he shouted and he used his free hand to push her back. His eyes were wide with anger as he realised what had just nearly happened and he roared;

"Kahmunrah!"

Then it turned into pure chaos. The displays inside the cargo crate worked to keep the Egyptians out as they worked to get in, Kahmunrah yelling orders to his men. "We need Larry!" Octavius shouted as he kept poking at hands with his sword.

"We need the Guardian of Brooklyn!" Ahkmenrah was using his crown to beat away the hands and spears trying to get into the cargo crate. Olga's eyes widened with an idea.

"Jed! Come here!" she held her hand out for the small cowboy to step onto it as she hurried to the door.

"Olga, what are you doing?!" Ahkmenrah yelled.

She leaned up onto her toes, slipping her fingers outside and at the top of the open cargo door. "What can you see?"

"I see a phone!" she felt him leave her palm and she pulled back only for a hand to shoot through the opening and grab her wrist, tightly holding onto it and digging the gold bracelet she had on her hand into her skin, yanking her forward.

"Get off me!" arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and Sacajawea and Ahkmenrah both began to pull her back.

"Remove the bracelet, Olga!" Octavius shouted. She shook her head.

"No! I can't! It's stuck to my wrist-Oof!" the hand had let her go making her fly back into her lover and her best friend. Ahkmenrah only staggered backwards, catching Sacajawea while Attila appeared out of nowhere and caught Olga. "Oh, Attila thank you."

Jedidiah slipped back into the cargo crate, phone in hand. "Gigantor! You gotta come quick! This place ain't what I thought! Turns out Ahkmenrah wasn't an only child-his brother is really-Hey!-" the hand that had grabbed Olga had a hold of Jed, and was dragging him to the doors opening.

"Jed!" Octavius jumped down from a crate he was standing on and disappeared.

"Octavius!" Olga lurched forward, hoping to stop him but Ahkmenrah grabbed her yet again from behind and pulled her back.

"Olga, no!" she turned around to stare up at him.

"We have to get them back!" he took her face into his hands.

"I know, I know!" before pulling her into a hug which she returned, then the same hand came back. He pulled her away from the cargo door then froze before dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ahk-" she gasped as one by one the displays in the cargo crate began to freeze, and she dropped next to Ahkmenrah as her vision blacked out. The last thing she saw was a pair of eyes full of hate through the cargo door.

 


End file.
